Express the decimal as a percent. $0.812$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.812 = \dfrac{81.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.812} = 81.2\%$ $81.2$ per hundred = $81.2$ per cent = $81.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.